Hopper
￼ ￼ Hopper belongs to Feath! Code is by Sby! No touches, please and thank you! Mature Content because it has some abuse stuff that might make you uncomfortable. "You are different. You've always been different, haven't you? Yes, I know it. I can feel it in your presence, in the way you hide your face, the way you refuse to meet my gaze. You don't think I will accept you. But, love, I promise I most certainly will."- to Mouse Description "No, no, don't cry, love. I'm here with you, no one will hurt you ever again..."-to Bubbles Most dragons would call Grasshopper average. After all, he looks very normal at first glance. A sturdy built HiveWing, with slightly crooked wire spectacles, an equally lopsided smile on his face. His scales are the deepest shade of ruby red, with a pattern of black freckles running along the seam that connects his underscales with his main scales. A black patch of scales encircles the area around his right eye, like an eye patch. Hopper's eyes are actually quite beautiful- the left shines a pure black, like obsidian, whereas the right is warm brown, with cinnamon shades blooming at the edges. The HiveWing is built strong and stocky, but with comically long legs, like his namesake. Hopper is not a dragon you would call handsome, but he's not ugly either. It might be the way he stands awkwardly, or the fact that he is constantly tripping over things, or perhaps his inability to tell when he has been looking at someone for too long- but most dragons tend to avoid him. Hopper usually has a sleek black cloak draped over his shoulders, a shining wasp shaped pendant holding it closed. The inside of this cloak has many pockets, where he hides odd little things- a pretty rock he's found, his golden pocketwatch, a hunk of honeycomb to chew on, and things of that sort. Personality "Great Clearsight! I've made the most fascinating discovery! Yes, gather around, this will change the world! I've discovered the exact amount of milk to add to coffee in order to make it swirl so beautifully... here, watch!" Kind. Ever so kind- Hopper has an open heart, and pours its contents out to any dragon who he trusts. And this HiveWing trusts most dragons- he has a tendency to tell his life story to complete strangers, unaware that they are probably trying to awkwardly scoot away. He will tell you everything about himself- he's a terrible secret keeper, as many of the dragonets that confide in him have discovered when he unintentionally told everyone he knew about their deepest secrets. Hopper tries very hard to keep secrets and be trustworthy with others information, but he just cannot do it... However, Hopper is also slightly bad with social cues- he seems to think only with his heart, causing him to speak awkward truths unintentionally, because he is the kind of dragon that is so intuitive he seems to be able to sense the slightest change in your attitude- and if he senses it, he will, more often than not, blurt out something that makes you very uncomfortable. To some, he seems naive and maybe a bit air headed, but really, Hopper just sees the best in all dragons- and tries very hard to always be the bigger dragon. If he feels threatened, he will be submissive and apologetic- unless his dragonets are involved. If anyone hurts or threatens his dragonets, Hopper will fight tooth and nail to protect them. And nothing can hold him back. History "Here, have some honeycomb. It'll make you feel better." Hopper moved to the Kingdom of Sand when he was seven years old- this was when his life truly started. It started when he moved to the Scorpion Den as a naive young dragon, not truly understanding what he was getting into. He moved into an inn and planned to rent a room there for as long as possible- until he met Nectar and Vera, a pair of SandWing/LeafWing sisters. They told him that they were staying in an old abandoned building outside of town, and were struggling to turn it into a restaurant. They told him that if he could lend a hand with the renovation, he could stay in one of the rooms upstairs for free. Hopper was intrigued by their plan, and agreed, eager to help. When Hopper moved into the old building, he was mesmerized by the old building- it was beautiful, in a spooky way, with cobwebs shimmering in the dark corners and pearly, dust coated sheets thrown over the furniture. Vera and Nectar became his friends, and he grew truly fond of the hybrid sisters. However, they were having a hard time turning the musty old building into an acceptable inn- any dragon that stayed there was disgusted by the dust and the sheer creepiness, the creaky floorboards and the broken windows. Hopper loved the old place- however creepy and old it was, he felt at home there. Even though Vera and Nectar had become convinced that it was haunted. One night, when Nectar and Vera had gone out to eat dinner at a local cafe, Hopper heard a knock on the door. Surprised, yet intrigued, he padded to the door and slowly opened it. A beautiful SeaWing stood there, tear streaked, with rain sliding down her green cloak. Hopper gasped at the blood that soaked her scales- she was missing her left eye, and a horrifying bloody hole replaced what he was sure would have been a beautiful emerald green eye. She was sobbing, and in her arms she held something wrapped in a thin seaweed blanket. He ushered the dragoness in, holding her steady in his four wings. He asked with concern in his face what had happened to her- and through sobs, she told him that her mate had attacked her. Hopper was horrified- mates were supposed to love each other, weren't they? And what dragon could hurt anybody this way? The SeaWing's wounds were truly vicious and ruthless looking- besides her missing eye, she had several broken claws, many gashes sliced across her beautiful scales, and her left wing was hanging at an awkward angle- it was clearly broken. Hopper told her that she had to stay here- and he would find a doctor, but the dragoness refused. She insisted that she had to go- had to run away, back to the Kingdom of the Sea. Where her mate could never find her. Hopper asked why she came here, then- if she wouldn't even let him help her. Tears filling her single eye, she whispered, "This is an orphanage, isn't it?" Hopper shook his head. "No. I'm sorry." "It used to be," the SeaWing protested. "It used to be an orphanage. Please. You have to take my dragonet." Her voice cracked painfully. Hopper shook his head. "I'm so very sorry," he said, and he meant it. "But... this is an inn now. And surely you don't want to give up your child?" The SeaWing hissed. "I need to," she said, her voice lowering. "I must leave her here." Hopper began to protest, but she cut him off. "I can't let her be with me. I don't deserve her- and it's safer if she's here. If her father ever finds me, he still won't know where she is. Please," she pleaded. Hopper's heart twisted, feeling the pain of this poor dragoness stabbing him like a dagger, as if he was the one who had endured so much tonight. Suddenly she pressed the bundle she was holding into his arms. The seaweed blanket slipped slightly, revealing a pair of huge, beautiful blue eyes. Hopper felt the breath leave his body. The dragonet was tiny. She was probably six or seven months old, but she was small enough to pass for a newly hatched dragonet. Her scales were smooth and pastel blue, with pale golden glowing stripes. She blinked up at him, and his pity intensified. You don't deserve this, little one, he thought, feeling his heart begin to ache. You don't deserve to have that dragon as your father. She let out a high, whistling sound, then clicked her tongue. It reminded Hopper of a dolphin's call- or what he'd imagined one would sound like. The SeaWing dragoness slammed her eyes shut, falling to the floor and sobbing. Hopper kneeled down, and grabbed one of her talons in his own, pulling her up. "I will take her," he whispered. "And I will love her as my own. I promise." He dipped his head solemnly. "And I will make sure she knows what a brave and strong mother she had." The SeaWing nodded tearfully, before looking down at her dragonet in Hopper's arms. "I love you, Bubbles," she whispered. "I will never stop loving you." And she turned, threw her green hood over her head, and disappeared out the door and into the storm. Relationships Honeycomb- "Oh, I trust Honeycomb. She's my best friend. Plus, she makes really good soup." Lace- "She's a little odd, isn't she? She's fascinating and mysterious, like a good scroll. But I like that about her- and I know that she's kind, even if she is quite secretive..." Vera- "Oh, I remember this one time when Vera was all- and I was like- well, I guess you kinda had to be there to get the joke." Nectar- "She's my boss, basically, but also my friend. I trust her. I know she'll do what's best for me and the other staff and the dragonets." Bubbles- "I will always protect her, and nothing bad will ever happen to her again. Not as long as I'm here to keep her safe. Though, I could do without the new sassy attitude of hers." Coldstorm- "Words can be as sharp and hurtful as claws, I think he needs to learn. That sharp tongue of his can be hurtful- but I know he doesn't mean any harm." Sandy- "He's very determined and adventurous- I know he is meant for great things, with that kind and pure heart of his. After all, the hero almost always comes from humble beginnings..." Blazeheart- "I worry for him, at times. He is strong and courageous and has the spirit of a true adventurer- but I think he has very little self control, which concerns me. Perhaps Sandy's balance will help Blazeheart along his journey." Cobweb- "Other dragons may not understand Cobweb, but I do. I know that behind the mask of cold disdain she puts on, she is small and hurting. She needs to be accepted for who she is. I accept her- I only wish other dragons could do that too." Mouse-''"She's braver than she realizes, and I believe in her. She is fierce in that kind heart of hers. I will do every thing I can to help her realize what courage she has."'' Crow-''"I understand why she's angry at the world- life hasn't been kind to her, but I am determined to help her see the beauty and good in the universe."'' Bones- "He's very jumpy, the poor fellow. I wish I could help him see that we're not all out to get him. But it will take time, I think, to gain his trust. I don't mind, I'm quite patient." Lavender- "She is kind, but vain. I know she values her appearance, but it is important that she learns to love things about herself besides her beauty." Fawn- "She will triumph over her pain, I know it. I will continue to help her grow stronger, until she is as fit and healthy as any dragonet." Beige- "He can be a bit of a show off and a know it all, can't he? But that is simply a mask to hide his insecurities, I think. Once he realizes how loved he is, I don't think he'll feel he needs to do that anymore." Eureka- "She has the personality of a true explorer! I know she can be reckless, but once she learns self control, I know she will be a force to be reckoned with!" Shadowdancer- "I wish she weren't so dark, sometimes. Because she has a shining light inside her, and it is a shame to see it smothered by darkness." Alba- "She is so self conscious about her looks. I must show her that she is beautiful, in her own wonderful way." Trivia Always carries honeycomb in his cloak pockets- he loves to chew on it, as well as giving it to the dragonets as a treat. Owns only one pair of glasses- the crooked wire ones he never seems to take off. Refuses to pick favorites among the dragonets. Has a photographic memory. He originally wanted to name the orphanage "Hopper The HiveWing's Happy Home For Homeless Dragonets" but Nectar refused. Can be ditzy at times, but extremely wise at others. Claims an allergy to peanuts, but has never been able to prove it. Drinks three cups of coffee a day. If he has any less, he becomes uncharacteristically irritable. Sometimes uses made up words while speaking. Dislikes treasure and money, thinking of them as "tools for evil and greed". Loves music and singing, but can't sing worth anything and is completely tone-deaf. He never really renovated the orphanage from its original state, as he liked the dusty, antique feel. The dragonets consider it, "absolutely completely spooky", but Hopper disagrees, finding it beautiful. Has never lost a game of checkers. Was an orphan himself, which is one of the reasons he connects so strongly with the dragonets. Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content